The present invention is intended for uses similar to the uses of the regulators disclosed in Pat. No. 3,749,456 entitled: FLUID LUBRICATED BEARING AND PRESSURE SENSING CONTROL VALVE.
An essential feature of the previous and the present regulators is a rapid response to change in the fluid system under control, the present regulator having increased sensitivity.